Generally, a conventional gardening shear comprises a pair of blades to cut and trim parts of plant which include limbs, branches and twigs.
However, the conventional gardening shear is disadvantageous because: some limbs or branches are thick that a user needs to take great strength to operate the gardening shear; and (ii) although there are some labor-saving gardening shears in the market, the structures thereof are always complicated, which leads to more costs and effort for manufacture. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a gardening shear to overcome the problems presented above.